(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 3-amino-5-(pyridinyl)-2(1H)-pyridinone derivatives, their use as cardiotonic agents, and their preparation.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Lesher and Opalka [U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,004,012, issued Jan. 18, 1977, and 4,072,746, issued Feb. 7, 1978] show, inter alia, as cardiotonic agents 3-amino-5-(pyridinyl)-2(1H)-pyridinones and certain derivatives thereof, e.g., 3-(lower-alkyl)amino, 3-di-(lower-alkyl)amino, 3-(lower-alkanoyl)amino and 3-(carbo-lower-alkoxy)amino.
Belgian Pat. No. 886,336, granted May 25, 1980, shows, inter alia, as cardiotonic agents 3-amino-6-(lower-alkyl)-5-(pyridinyl)-2(1H)-pyridinones and certain derivatives thereof, e.g., 3-(lower-alkylamino), 3-di-(lower-alkyl)amino and 3-(lower-alkanoyl)amino. These compounds also are disclosed and claimed in copending Lesher and Philion patent application Ser. No. 198,461, filed Oct. 20, 1980, a continuation-in-part of application Ser. No. 97,504, filed Nov. 26, 1979 and now abandoned.